


just keep it burnin’ (just keep it comin’)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two Shot, and it's only in the second chapter if u wanna avoid it, and just a little bit of, and she still underestimates blake too ;), but as always cause they too in love for anything else, cause they cute af, i don't go for heavy kink lol, it's really light tho, they been together for years but yang is still a little shit lmao, yeah just pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Of motorbikes and... other stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yah so u heathens are lucky cause this has two parts and i'mma post them both right away instead of making y'all wait for the second half XD
> 
> anyway the bees are canon soulmates and enjoy the filth :P

The muted roar of an engine filled the air as the motorbike coasted down the dirt trail. The night air was cool against Blake’s skin, and the green of Patch’s countryside—usually so vibrant in the light of day—was duller under the moonlight even to Blake’s better-than-average vision. She always relished the chance to go on these nighttime drives with Yang when they visited the island; it was so calm and peaceful, and she could let her worries drift away as the steady rhythm of the motorbike drained the tension from her muscles.

Much to her frustration, though, these drives didn’t just relax her. She wasn’t sure if it was feeling the raw power of the motorbike underneath her, reminding her of the woman it belonged to, or the knowledge that of the few people Yang allowed to ride on her baby with her, Blake was the only one allowed this close, or maybe something else entirely. But whatever the reason, it ignited something deep inside of her, sent desire coiling through her body, winding tighter until it _needed_ to be released.

She shifted slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable, ending up pressed even more firmly against Yang’s back. So much physical contact definitely wasn’t helping either, only feeding her imagination and the ache between her legs. She had looped her arm low around her partner’s waist to ensure she wouldn’t fall off the bike, and now she had to try to ignore the soft warmth of Yang’s skin, the toned muscles flexing subtly against her fingers every time they rounded a corner.

Mercifully, the bike soon pulled to a stop at the side of the makeshift road once they were far enough that there wasn’t a building or other human in sight, and Yang pulled her helmet off. Blake had chosen not to wear one since it wasn’t exactly comfortable for her ears, and she had noticed that Yang drove a little more carefully when they rode together to minimise the chances of an accident. It was just another small thing that showed how sweet her partner was and warmed Blake’s heart, but it also only made her want Yang more.

Her partner looked back at her, and Blake tried not to stare at the exposed skin of Yang’s collarbones. Either she failed, or the blush that must have been burning in her cheeks gave her away though, because Yang looked at her curiously, her head tilting to the side a little in confusion.

“Blake? You okay there? I didn’t drive too fast or anything, did I?”

“N-no. No, I’m fine.”

Yang turned around so she was sitting facing her, and she studied Blake for a long moment. “You don’t look fine. Your face is really red, and you look like—” Blake watched with horror as understanding dawned across Yang’s features, and she wished the ground would swallow her whole. “Wait. Are you… are you horny? Does the motorbike turn you on?”

“Of course not!” Her partner shot her a doubtful look, and Blake capitulated. “…Maybe. I don’t know why, but there’s something about the adrenaline of it—being all pressed up against you—it just…”

Yang’s expression changed to a combination of affection and amusement, and she slid forward until there were only a few inches separating them. Blake felt like her brain was short-circuiting; it was ridiculous that Yang could still have this effect on her even after they’d been intimate for years, but all it took was one display of the mixture of confidence and vulnerability that her partner made so effortless and her heart was racing. She knew the feeling was mutual, though, and there was little more fulfilling than knowing that someone as strong and powerful as Yang was weak for her and her alone.

A hand rested on her thigh, and Blake was so tightly-wound that just the light touch sent lightning sparking through her veins, making her jump slightly. “Relax, sweetheart. Let me take care of it?”

It was phrased like a command, but the way Yang’s voice pitched up at the end told Blake that it was a question. And like always, she knew that if she said no her partner would back off immediately. She also knew that it wasn’t the best idea to do this out in the open, even if there was no one around, but—

But she was so turned on, so desperate for any relief at all, that she couldn’t bring herself to refuse. She nodded, and then her belt was being undone, the button of her trousers flicked open. The sound of the zip being pulled down made her shiver, and Yang swallowed her gasp as they kissed. Hands hooked under her thighs, and Blake climbed eagerly into her partner’s lap when Yang guided her forward.

Blake was extremely grateful that she had chosen a sports bra when they left the house, and also that Yang didn’t waste any time taking advantage of that; she hiked up Blake’s t-shirt before simply pushing her bra up and out of the way, exposing her chest, and the momentary chill of the air was replaced by heat as Yang palmed her breasts, torturously avoiding her nipples even though they were already hard and begging for attention. Blake whimpered, already too far gone to care about sounding needy, and she was rewarded when Yang’s mouth replaced her hands.

Yang’s fingers spread across the plane of her back instead, keeping her upright as she lavished Blake’s breasts with attention, and her partner waited until Blake was squirming against her and on the verge of just grabbing Yang’s hand and shoving it between her legs before finally going further.

Yang didn’t even bother pulling down her underwear or shoving it aside. Instead warm, talented fingers impatiently slipped past the waistband, finding her soaked and eager already. There wasn’t much room to manoeuvre on the bike and with both of them nearly fully clothed still, but Yang managed to find the right angle to draw a moan from Blake’s throat even so, brushing over her clit but never quite giving her the firmer pressure that would grant release.

It only took a minute for Blake to grow sick of the teasing, and she leaned forward, letting her lips graze across Yang’s jawline before taking her partner’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging. Satisfied that it would be enough, she pulled away to breathe the words she knew would get her what she wanted.

“Yang, if you don’t hurry up and make me come, I’m just going to do it myself. And you won’t get to watch this time.”

Her partner stared at her in disbelief for a moment, clearly considering whether to risk it if Blake was serious, and then Yang made the right decision, the slight roughness of her fingertips spiking heat through Blake’s core as she at last gave her more solid contact. Blake’s hips matched her rhythm, arching into her touch, and when the sounds of pleasure became a little too loud—a little too obvious—her desire making her forget where they were, Yang’s hand covered her mouth, preventing her next breathy gasp from escaping into the air between them.

“Baby, you know I love to hear you, but you have to keep it down. That or you hold on until we get home, but I think we both know you can’t wait that long.”

Blake reached up, lifting her partner’s hand away from her mouth and interlacing their fingers instead. “Yang, I swear by all the gods, if you don’t shut up and fuck me I’m going to call Sun and see if he knows how to do as he’s told.”

She was playing with fire now, even if there was absolutely no genuine intent of any kind behind the words, but her gamble paid off when she saw jealousy flare in Yang’s expression, and then there were three fingers curling deep inside of her, a thumb still working her clit as she broke Yang’s adorable attempt at holding back on her. She _did_ need to be quieter, though, and she bit her lip, trying to stifle the sigh of relief as Yang finally started to fuck her properly.

“No, you’re not. Because Sun couldn’t do this to you. He couldn’t give you what you need. He couldn’t make you come. Because he isn’t me, and _I’m_ the only one you want.”

Goosebumps spread down Blake’s spine at the sound of that voice, low and laced with just a hint of danger, and the sight of Yang’s eyes, red with the fire of passion, had her clenching around her, thighs trembling as her climax built shockingly fast.

“You’re right. You’re the only one who gets to touch me— the only one I want to touch me. Do you know why, Yang?”

Her partner’s features softened, already sure of the answer. It was a rhetorical question, but Blake wanted to say it anyway.

“Because I love you. Only you. Forever.”

Yang gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and then she let go, but the loss that pulled a disappointed whine from Blake’s chest was when her partner’s other hand withdrew as well, leaving her empty and even more frustrated.

“What the fu—”

“Shh.” Yang’s fingers silenced her, brushing over her lips for just a moment before her partner took them in her own mouth, holding Blake’s gaze as she cleaned them off. What was left of Blake’s brain promptly ground to a halt, stuck on the image of Yang tasting her and jumping to all the other places she wanted that skillful tongue.

The fantasy was abruptly dispelled by the feeling of cool metal against the heat of her arousal, but before she could ask why Yang had switched hands there were three long, powerful fingers pumping inside of her again, hitting every angle that made her see stars, and she couldn’t even remember what she had wanted to say.

She looped her arms around Yang’s neck, pulling her in, the meeting of their mouths uncoordinated but urgent. Blake was far too close to care, though—so close to finally getting some relief from the throbbing tension consuming every rational thought—and her hips abandoned all sense of rhythm as she chased her release with single-minded purpose.

She choked back a sob as she fell over the edge at last, all of the pent-up anticipation overflowing into a climax so intense that she would have fallen off the bike if it weren’t for Yang’s free hand against the small of her back, keeping her balanced. And just as she reached the absolute peak of her high, she felt it— a faint vibration pounding in her veins and setting every nerve ending alight, similar to the rumbling of the engine that had started this whole encounter. Whether it was a second orgasm or just an extension of the first she didn’t know, but it really didn’t matter when the only concept her mind could understand was the overwhelming pleasure.

She was fairly sure she actually blacked out, because when she opened her eyes again both of Yang’s arms were around her waist, and her partner was watching with amusement and just a hint of concern as she came back to the land of the living.

“Hey. Good to know I didn’t kill you.”

Blake really wanted to wipe that infuriatingly smug grin off of Yang’s face, but it would have to wait until she could feel her legs again. Gods, she hadn’t even known it was possible to come that hard. Yang had always been good but— as the basics of reason returned to her she finally pieced together what had happened, and she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be pissed at her partner for holding out on her all this time.

In the end, both options seemed like too much effort when she was so thoroughly _wrecked_ , and the best she could manage was to gasp out, “You— you didn’t tell me your arm could do that.”

Yang had the audacity to just fucking wink at her in response, and Blake knew she was going to get her revenge before the night was over. She waited patiently, however, needing Yang to think she’d got away with it so that she wouldn’t suspect a thing when Blake turned the tables on her.

And so the rest of their sort-of-date passed in cycle of companionable silence and casual conversation. They found a patch of grass near the road to lie and look up at the stars for a while, making new constellations and competing to see who could come up with the most ridiculous names for them. It was cheesy and generic and something Blake had read in any number of her romance novels over the years, but with Yang everything felt romantic and brand new, even after more than ten years together.

Blake kept her hands to herself for the entire ride back as well, the fact that she was still recovering from having her mind so utterly blown an hour earlier making it far easier not to get distracted by her partner’s body. She still couldn’t believe that Yang had kept that particular use for her prosthetic hidden from her for so long, let alone that her partner would wait over ten years to reveal it to her. Yang wasn’t anywhere near that patient. And then she remembered— her partner had upgraded the model only a month ago. That had to be it. She must have added the feature then.

Her irritation dimmed a little, but that was still a month where she could have been feeling like _that_ every night. A month where Yang’s ego had no doubt gone through the roof knowing that she would be able to decimate Blake so completely with it if it came as a surprise. Now she understood why Yang had left her hanging on the edge so many times— to make it even more effective when she finally let Blake come.

The bike pulled up in front of their house, and Blake smirked. Yang might have caught her off guard before, but her partner was going to get what was coming to her now. Many, many times.

When Yang moved to get off the bike Blake slid forward, making sure her partner could feel every inch of contact as she pressed up against her back. She let her hands rest innocently on Yang’s sides, and she could feel the hitch in her partner’s breathing at the sudden proximity.

She leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Yang’s neck—an advantage of her partner choosing to tie her hair up was that it left so much more bare skin exposed, and Blake had always found it hot—before pulling back just far enough so that Yang could still feel her breath against her neck.

“Blake…”

She didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing her name spoken that way, all breathy and pleading and full of longing. Slowly, deliberately, she slid her hand down, toying with the waistband of her partner’s trousers. Yang’s gasp was audible this time, and she started to turn around, but Blake gripped her side just a little more firmly, keeping her facing forwards.

“No. I want to do it like this. If that’s okay?”

Yang chuckled, but it turned into a moan as Blake’s lips found the column of her throat again, open-mouthed and eager instead of soft and chaste, sucking a mark that would remind Yang of who she belonged to when she looked into the mirror for days to come.

Only when Yang was shifting restlessly did Blake finally undo the button of her trousers, deft fingers tugging down the zip as well before sliding between her legs. She could feel how wet Yang was even with the barrier of her underwear, and although it sparked a twinge of guilt for what she was about to do it would also make it much easier to get what she wanted.

After just a minute of confident fingertips working her through the soaked cotton Yang was writhing against her, ready to come, and Blake dropped one final kiss on her partner’s neck before pulling back, her hand leaving Yang’s hips bucking into thin air as she climbed off the bike and headed for the house.

She took her time fishing her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door, waiting for the reaction she knew would arrive any second, and sure enough a few moments later she was being spun and pressed against the door, Yang’s mouth moving feverishly against her own. Her partner’s talented tongue was an excellent distraction, but Blake had just enough presence of mind to reach for the door handle.

Just when she was sure Yang had lost herself in the kiss, she pushed down, the door swinging open and both of them stumbling through it as there was suddenly nothing to stop Blake from tipping backwards. She took advantage of the brief loss of balance, though, using it to gain the upper hand as she kicked the door shut behind them and pinned Yang against it.

She sank to her knees, yanking down her partner’s pants in one smooth motion, and then Yang was rocking against her mouth, and the dull thud as her head fell back against the door only made Blake more greedy. Her nails dug into Yang’s ass as she pulled her closer, earning a whimper when she dipped inside and a loud, strangled moan when she pulled out again to focus flat, broad strokes on her clit instead.

A hand came to rest on the top of her head, and Blake melted as a finger rubbed carefully along the base of her ear. Even in the heat of passion, Yang had never once handled her ears with anything except the utmost gentleness and care, and it still had an embarrassingly strong effect on Blake every time she touched them. She had been so used to the harsh tugs and rough pulls that she had never realised someone could touch them in a way that felt nice.

When Yang came it was with a shuddering cry, and as her partner slumped back against the door Blake pushed herself to her feet, wiping off her chin with the back of her hand. She took a few steps backwards, stripping off her shirt as she went and holding it up teasingly before letting it fall to the floor.

“If you promise to tell me immediately about any future _modifications_ you make to that arm…” She unfastened her trousers, pushing them down inch by inch until they pooled at her feet. “… then maybe you’ll get lucky again tonight.” She reached back to undo the clasp of her bra, making sure to spend much longer than necessary sliding the straps down her arms before it finally joined the rest of her clothes.

“Otherwise, I might have to punish you for hiding things from me.” She turned and walked away, pausing with one foot on the stairs to look back over her shoulder. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Yang made the wise decision, and they didn’t even end up making it to the bedroom until an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of clones and... other stuff. (But not in the way you're probably thinking.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the rest of blake's revenge and where things get a little more intense so... yeah it's still nothing at all extreme but consider urself informed
> 
> this is probably one of the dirtiest things i've ever written but also somehow still kinda sweet cause these two are just too soft for each other so... enjoy :P
> 
> (also for some reason this part is in present tense when the first was in past tense... just ignore that XD)

_Don’t keep me waiting too long._

Blake’s words echo in her ears, settle between her legs, heavy with suggestion, and Yang doesn’t need to be asked twice.

She pushes away from the door, following her partner up the stairs, and when she reaches the top Blake is already leaning far too casually against the frame of the open door to their bedroom.

She takes another step forward, but her partner holds a hand up, stopping her in her tracks. And so she stays exactly where she is as Blake disappears into the bedroom, obeying the silent command, knowing from many, many past experiences that it’ll be more than worth the patience in the end.

Her hormone-addled mind wanders to the countless possibilities, image after glorious image forming to make the arousal throbbing inside of her more and more unbearable, and she’s so distracted that she doesn’t notice her partner’s return until the blade of Gambol Shroud is pressing feather light against her throat. Even taken by surprise, though, she doesn’t so much as flinch at the contact, the trust that no pain is coming an immovable presence built by time.

But as quickly as the cool metal brushes against her skin it’s gone again, and so is Blake. Her wrists are pinned together behind her back in a surprisingly strong grip, and before she can so much as blink her partner is in front of her once more. Her hands are still firmly trapped, though, and with her brain not working at full capacity it takes her several moments to realise what’s happened.

“You’re not the only one with party tricks, Yang,” Blake says, propping the weapon against the wall, out of the way now that it’s served its purpose.

The calm coolness of that sinful voice becomes a mess of warmth between her legs, and it occurs to her that she should probably be embarrassed that a frozen copy of her partner is currently restraining her and the knowledge is only turning her on _more_. But shame flew out the window about an orgasm ago, and so she eagerly resigns herself to her fate.

Blake comes just a little closer but pauses still much too far away, and Yang tries not to squirm as her partner’s eyes slowly drink in every inch of her. Another step forward and Blake is close enough for the delicate scent of her perfume to wash over Yang’s senses, going straight to her head and making it hard for her to pay attention when Blake starts speaking.

“Dust, look at you. You’re insatiable. So desperate, so ready for me.” Two fingers slide between her legs—sweet pressure right where she needs it—and her hips follow them instinctively when they pull away again only a second later. “I only just took care of you and you’re already this wet again. What am I going to do with you?”

“I— I can think of a few things,” Yang chokes out, needling at Blake’s control in the hope that it’ll make her partner pick up the pace.

“I bet you can. Don’t worry, I’m going to give you everything you want. Everything you need. And you’re going to stay right there until I’ve had my fun.”

The whimper escapes before Yang can swallow it down, and Blake laughs, a quiet, almost disbelieving sound of amusement.

“You could free yourself so easily, but you’re not going to, are you?” Yang shakes her head desperately, offering the agreement that Blake needs to take this further.

“Because you don’t want to. You _like_ knowing that I can do whatever I want to you— that I’m going to fuck you until all you can do is beg, totally helpless as I make you come. Again. And again. And again.”

Yang holds back the urge to say that at this point Blake will hardly have to touch her to make her beg for it, the admission chafing at her pride too much even if it would probably get her what she wants sooner. But she couldn’t have talk even if she wanted to, because her mouth is occupied a moment later as Blake kisses her, withdrawing just as Yang finds the presence of mind to kiss her back.

“How do you want me to take you first? Do you want my hands? My tongue? Or maybe you want to come around my cock?”

Yang stays silent, and this time it’s not by choice but because her mouth is suddenly painfully dry. Fortunately, Blake doesn’t seem to expect an answer, though.

“If you’re good, you could have all three. Would you like that, Yang?”

Like any sane person would in the same situation, Yang nods furiously. “Yes. You know I would. _Please_ , Blake.”

The plea is more than enough, just as she knew it would be, and at last two fingers slide inside of her, stretching her, filling her, mercilessly finding every place that forces a ragged cry from her throat. Her knees buckle, and she’s grateful that she’s being held in place or else she knows she’d be falling to the floor. The movement of her hips is uncoordinated and sloppy as she tries to match her partner’s rhythm but it doesn’t matter when she’s so _close_ , just seconds away from falling apart—

Then Blake slows down, and Yang whines, the change of pace like cold water over the flame of her desire. But the heat resurfaces, even hotter than before, when Blake sinks to her knees, tongue flicking against Yang’s clit as her hand returns to the urgent, powerful strokes that have Yang’s thighs trembling.

Blake moans against her, the sound travelling straight to the source of her need, and Yang unravels, hips stuttering to a halt as she clenches around her fingers. She comes back down panting, trying desperately to catch her breath, and when she opens her eyes Blake is standing again.

The pressure around her wrists finally crumbles, the clone vanishing, and Yang flexes her fingers, pleased to find that there’s no stiffness or discomfort whatsoever. It doesn’t come as a shock; Blake’s ideas almost always turn out well.

“Turn to face the wall.”

She doesn’t even question the order this time— she has a vague idea of what might be coming next, and she doesn’t want to risk not getting the chance to find out if she’s right.

She waits what feels like an hour, even though she knows it’s probably only minutes, and then a hand against her back is pinning her more firmly to the wall, and she braces her hands against it, sensing that she’s going to need the support. For several long moments there’s nothing, and her anticipation builds until it’s almost painful, but then her partner’s weight presses against her back, and a familiar pressure teases where she’s still wet and wanting.

Blake pushes forward, just a fraction, until the head of the toy is about to slip inside, and then it vanishes, taunting, reminding her of how empty she feels, and Yang’s nails dig into the plaster.

“ _Blake_ — Blake, I’m begging you. I need you. Please, baby, _please_ , just— just make me come.”

“Shh. It’s okay, I’m getting there. You just need to do one more thing for me first, Yang.”

“ _Anything_ —”

“I need to hear you promise that you’re not going to keep any more of that arm’s _useful_ features from me.”

“I swear. I promise. Just, _please_ —”

Her words scatter into a guttural sound of bliss as Blake finally hilts herself inside her in one sure thrust. The feeling of fullness—of _completeness_ —is ecstasy, and when Blake slowly pulls out, making her feel the loss before letting her feel every inch as she pushes back in _hard_ , Yang is certain that even the people two streets away can hear her moan.

She lets go completely, melting against the wall as Blake fucks her into oblivion, the lingering sensitivity from her previous orgasm somehow making everything feel even _better_ , pushing her towards the edge once more, and she nearly cries when her partner pulls away again, leaving her hanging on the verge of climax. But the separation only lasts long enough for Blake to spin her round so they’re face to face, hooking Yang’s legs around her hips as she reconnects their bodies.

Dust, but everything is more intense this way— Blake’s eyes shining golden in the moonlight, a shade darker with lust, the new angle putting pressure against her clit every time their hips meet, the gasps of pleasure, so much quieter than her own but proof that every sensation burning through her veins is being shared by her partner—

“Gods, Blake, I love you. I love you—”

She isn’t sure if it’s intentional, but their movements slow, turning into something calmer, deeper. Something that she can feel in her soul as well as her body. Her partner’s expression shifts into softness, tenderness, to match, and it has her coming undone.

“I love you too. Forever.”

And that’s what wrecks her, the promise that she isn’t alone—she’ll never be alone again—sending her into free fall. But it’s okay— Blake will catch her. Blake will _always_ be there to catch her. When her mind rejoins her body they slowly slide to the floor, and she can tell that Blake still hasn’t come yet— can see it in the tension threading through her muscles and the well-hidden hunger still present on her face. She feels too spent to go again for herself, but she can find enough energy to satisfy her partner before they actually make it to bed at last.

“Switch places with me.”

“What?” Blake looks confused, but she acquiesces anyway when Yang manoeuvres them so Blake is sitting against the wall and Yang is kneeling between her legs.

“Baby, I’m not even gonna be able to walk tomorrow. You’ve had your turn. Let me take care of you now.”

“If— if you— _yes_ …”

Blake trails off with a gasp as Yang leans down, cleaning the shaft off with her tongue before pulling away when her partner’s hips jerk upwards in search of more. She feels a little bad for stopping so abruptly, but there’s something she wants to try, and if it works she thinks it’ll more than make up for the sudden withdrawal of her mouth.

She shifts forward until the toy is between her breasts, and then she lifts her hands to press the soft curves against the silicone, delighting in the way Blake’s features pass through shock into longing. Her partner has always made it clear how much she appreciates Yang’s chest, and that knowledge was what made her believe that Blake would enjoy this particular idea.

She’s proven right as Blake’s hips rock ever so slightly once, twice, her partner’s eyes falling closed and mouth falling open as she processes an entirely new kind of pleasure. Yang knows this won’t be enough for Blake to come, though, and so she sits up again, taking her in her hand instead.

It takes even less time than she expected— after only a few long, slow pumps, Yang’s palm sliding easily over every inch of her cock, Blake’s head falls back against the wall, a final breathy sigh of Yang’s name filling the air as she finds release.

With the passion finally drained from her system, Yang contemplates simply lying down on the floor of the landing to sleep, the bed seeming much too far away even though it’s only a few meters to the bedroom door. That would only add to the pain she’s bound to be feeling in the morning, though, so she forces herself to her feet and holds out a hand to help Blake up.

“I think we need to shower.”

Blake laughs—still one of Yang’s favourite sounds in the whole world—and Yang smiles. Her body might regret this in the morning, but she can’t bring herself to regret it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know the drill, drop a comment if ya want and ty for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill, drop a comment if ya want and ty for reading!


End file.
